


【翻译】yours for a thousand lives

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss, Universe Alteration, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 没有婚礼。阿尔斯特德重建，奥罗拉和玛琳菲森都在这共同见证。设定在沉睡魔咒2之后。





	【翻译】yours for a thousand lives

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [yours for a thousand lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083156) by [atlantisairlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock). 

> 标题来自Rita Ora的《For You》。

那天将会被称为清算日，没有婚礼。一个王国近乎危险地挑起了一场非正义的战争，两个种族都死伤惨重，并且其中一个皇族被（暂时）变成一头山羊。正如玛琳菲森非常认同的那样，这并不是人们所希望的两个种族在不朽的信心中联合的氛围。菲利普仍对母亲的背叛感到震惊，他和珀西瓦尔一起照看他的子民，而玛琳菲森只能眼睁睁看着绿蕨仙子和红叶仙子把一朵亮蓝色的花儿放进奥罗拉的手中——只能眼睁睁看着奥罗拉听到她们解释蓝蝶仙子高尚的牺牲而泪流满面。

永远和平的种子已被种下。人类和精灵一样分散开，在城堡的各个角落帮助受伤的人，没有区分他们的种族。今天人们学到了一些重要的东西。 玛琳菲森知道这一点。

她也比大多数人更清楚要做出了什么样的牺牲。

她几乎不敢靠近奥罗拉，奥萝拉啜泣着，弯下身，手里捧着花儿。一只巨大的翅膀裹住她小小的身体，奥萝拉抬头看向她，悲恸写满在她的脸上，“都是我的错，”她低语，嗓音在最后破碎，“是我的错让她——他们——**消失**了。”

“这里唯一应被指责的是英格里斯，”玛琳菲森温柔而坚定地说。她不会让奥萝拉承受这个负担，不会让她为任何事情而负疚。奥萝拉摇摇头，眼泪继续流了下来，“我本该理解的。我本该信任**你**的。”

**我也是**，玛琳菲森想，但不相信自己会这么说。相反，她让奥萝拉坠入她的怀抱，努力消除害怕和内疚。之后还会有时间制定计划、道歉和对未来的思考。现在，她还活着，她世界里最珍贵的人也还活着，这比她所求的还要好。

就在几个小时之后，当所有人都在菲利普的带领下努力恢复王国的正常秩序时，玛琳菲森用她的魔法，试图消除这片土地上所遭受的罪恶。她想起康纳尔和他最后的时刻；想起英格里斯的箭从她背后刺进时她感到自己消失在虚无之中的那一刻；想到奥萝拉流着泪的面庞和她宣称自己有错愧疚的样子。她想着摩尔王国的生灵困在教堂之中，想着进攻的精灵在空中化作尘埃。她死而复生，凤凰浴火重生。她打破了地球上任何力量都无法改变的诅咒。她当然也可以做到这个。

她用魔法浸透自己，让它流淌过她的心，推动它向宇宙迸发，但满心只有一个目的。

**带他们回来。**

**带他们回来。**

**带他们回来。**

太阳落下，夜幕降临，星辰闪现，而她跪倒在地上，筋疲力尽，元气大伤。玛琳菲森一直都知道有些事情即便是最强大的魔法或者最真实的爱意也无法完成，但这仍太难以承受。

她用仅剩的一点力气飞到奥萝拉房间的阳台上，女王站在那里俯视着仍残留在地面上破坏的痕迹，等着明早的清理和修复，直到阿尔斯特德再次恢复昔日的辉煌。她站在她面前，玛琳菲森知道奥萝拉眼中的痛苦和悲伤和她的一样。

“我尽力了，”她开口，语句僵硬而沙哑。玛琳菲森吸了口气，希望自己能说点别的什么——除了这个。 “我试着把他们带回来。 我发誓。”

奥萝拉歪歪头表示感谢。“谢谢你，玛琳菲森，”她柔和而坚定地回答，完全没有一丝苦涩。这很痛苦，她想，比她的愤怒更甚。玛琳菲森走近一步，抓住奥萝拉的手，紧紧地扣住。 “我很抱歉，奥萝拉。 真的，我很抱歉。”

她的女王扬起下巴，坚定，毫不动摇。“我们会记住他们，尊敬他们，以他们的牺牲为名，我们将促成永久的和平。”

“地球上没有什么力量可以改变，”玛琳菲森说，脸上露出一个小小的微笑。奥萝拉绽开一个柔和的笑容，眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。“是的，”她同意，“地球上没有任何力量可以改变这一点。”

新的一天开始，一如既往，有些事情改变了，有些却没有。正如这个世界一直都是这样。

不仅仅是城堡的地面在战斗中遭到破坏，尽管城堡外的大部分土地并没有因为人类士兵和精灵的袭击而遭到毁坏，人们仍然感到恐惧，仍然保持警惕。菲利普或者奥萝拉乃至博拉或者玛琳菲森许下的承诺，仍需要时间实现真正的和平，为了能让一切恢复曾经的模样甚至更好，需要时间。

有些精灵在一夜的休息后就回了洞穴，不愿让那些留在家里的独自待太久。博拉和他的大部分随从仍然和那些伤势太重无法飞行的人在一起，并且最终谈到了与人类王国的关系。约翰走出去与平民交谈，告诉他们英格里斯的背叛和战斗的真实描述，与此同时菲利普和珀西瓦尔领导清理和重建。奥萝拉委托玛琳菲森把所有的摩尔人安全地带回家，安顿好他们，帮助他们处理在阿尔斯特德，在英格里斯和格尔达手中经历的的恐怖。这并不像预期的那样艰巨——在危机时刻，摩尔人民总是善于在危机中团结在一起，相互照顾。这已经不是他们第一次经历失去和痛苦了。他们幸存了下来，而且还会再次幸存下去。

随着王国再一次成型，玛琳菲森等待着婚礼的消息，确信他们不会退得太迟。奥萝拉和菲利普不是成天烦着她叽叽歪歪谈论结婚吗？阿尔斯特德不是非常期待即将到来的婚礼吗？她永远不会承认，但尽管发生了所有这些事情，一想到要看着奥萝拉嫁出去，她的胸口仍旧抽痛起来。她已经学会尊重和喜欢菲利普，知道他现在是个真正的好人，在未来会成为一个慷慨公正而热诚的国王——但是他总有一天会把奥萝拉从她身边带走的事实仍提醒着她，而这永远不会是她能真正愉快接受的事。

一星期过去了，然后两星期。迪亚瓦每天都横渡河流，带着迅速重建的消息以及和重返岗位的人的名字和恢复的精灵回来——但没有任何关于婚礼的消息。他提到菲利普穿着常服，和他的士兵一起把一块又一块的砖头放回原来的位置；奥罗拉在城堡的医务室里巡视，温柔地对那些还在从伤痛中恢复的人说话，直到最终玛琳菲森再也受不了了。

她先去问了菲利普——现在怀疑少了，尊重多了，但还是有点谨慎。她没有问婚礼的事，他也没说，而她只是问了一个简单得多的问题。 “你爱奥萝拉吗？ ”

“全心全意，”他立刻回答，他的纯粹和诚实无可指摘，但是仍然。玛琳菲森没有蠢到看不见他眼睛深处的的某种东西——一种听之任之、但也接受理解的感情。在一个知道自己的爱人也爱自己的人的眼中，是找不到这种感情的。玛丽菲森特想要告诉奥萝拉不要结婚，回到摩尔王国，想要她和她一起回家，要求她在自己和**他们**之间做出选择，这种罪恶感似乎要吞噬她的一切。

但她以前犯过严重的错误；她也改正了。她也能解决这个。她去了奥萝拉的阳台，受到了她热情的欢迎，然后她比和菲利普说话的时候更直接。奥萝拉对她的回答毫不犹豫。 “不会有婚礼，”她干脆利落地说，没有任何犹豫。 “而且永远不会有。”

“奥萝拉，”玛琳菲森说，试图表明或者暗示在说菲利普，之前不是真的。“他是个好人。”

奥萝拉笑了。“他是，”她同意，抓住玛琳菲森的手，在放手前轻轻握了握，“但是爱情需要的不仅仅是这些。”然后她就不再说更多了，相比起来她更愿意问摩尔人民适应得如何，并分享了阿尔斯特德是如何再次安定下来的，以及如何很快进行谈判以在两国之间建立持久的和平。 “一个新的世界，在那里没有人类或精灵将永远不必再害怕，” 奥萝拉承诺，带着可以移山的信念。“我们会让它实现的，玛琳菲森。 我知道。”

“我相信没有什么事情是你做不到的，”玛琳菲森说，她的每一个字都是认真的。

奥萝拉说到做到——每一点都是如此。虽然没有婚礼，但是有很多会谈，其中很多会谈都恳请玛丽菲森出席。她喜欢加入约翰和菲利普，博拉和伯劳、乌多和伊尼之中，当然，还有奥萝拉。人们对精灵连续多年面临的挑战进行了认真的讨论，摩尔人民也表达了同样的担忧，并建议在几个世纪以来一直在交战的种族之间实现真正的和平。

“有些人的想法很难改变，”伯劳警告，“尽管有越来越多的人在谈论和平，但仍有精灵不能原谅我们人民遭受的残酷对待——他们会愤怒和仇恨很久。”

“当然，我们理解，”菲利普回答，听起来他确实是这么想的，这让每个人都松了一口气。他轮流看着伯劳鸟和博拉的眼睛，然后是乌多的，和伊尼的。”我向你们的人民发誓，我们将竭尽全力证明真正的和平是可能的。我们再也不会在战场的两边相遇——我们将成为盟友。”

“我们应当成为朋友，”约翰补充，连博拉都笑了，虽然微不足道，但却是真诚的。奥萝拉配合着笑了，笑容大大的很明亮，足以让玛丽菲森心痛。 “朋友们，” 她同意了，隔着桌子望着玛琳菲森的眼睛。 “永远。” 她向所有人说出这些话，但在那一刻，这听起来几乎像是一个承诺——对她而言，仅仅只对玛琳菲森而言。

在清算日一个月后，奥萝拉正式加冕为阿尔斯特德女王，原因是她的前任女王因为对王国犯下不可饶恕的罪行而受到应有的审判和处决(当然，是在玛丽菲森最终屈尊把她从一只山羊变回来之后)。仍没有婚礼将被举行，这使得这个决定变得非同寻常——但是正如约翰所说，在阿尔斯特德的大街上，有精灵公开与人类并肩走在一起，这是非同寻常的。当然，时代正在改变，许多其他的传统也会随之改变。约翰和菲利普继续管理阿尔斯特德的大部分地区，奥萝拉的角色主要是作为王国和摩尔王国之间的大使。玛琳菲森在奥萝拉经常光顾的河上架起了一座坚固的桥，轻松地往返于摩尔人之间。在玛琳菲森看来，后一段旅程太频繁了，但她知道奥萝拉的角色很重要。她知道奥萝拉和每一个摩尔人交谈，她知道他们的名字，他们的个性和他们的烦恼，这是连玛琳菲森都无法知道的。她知道，在阿尔斯特德的城堡里，当人们谈论政治时，奥萝拉代表着他们的声音。她被爱着，被尊重着，被需要着。即使玛琳菲森想，她也不能把她带走。

哦，有时候她想这么做。她是多么想要奥萝拉，微笑着，大笑着，漫不经心，脚步轻盈，在高高的草丛中翩翩起舞，肩上没有任何负担；奥罗拉每天晚上都回到她身边，而不是旅行到王国的边缘去了解那些在城里很少见到的人民；奥罗拉安全地躺在她的怀里，玛琳菲森伴随着她跳动的心脏沉重的声音沉沉入睡，她知道再也没有人能把奥萝拉从她身边带走，即使是她自己也不能。

她不是傻瓜，她比奥萝拉想象的更了解人类的怪念头和生活模式。对她所有坚定的主张来说，这是不可避免的。可能还需要一年，两年，或者十年，但是玛丽菲森知道，奥萝拉再一次带着求婚的消息回来只是个时间问题，一切都会重演，一个真实的订婚，而且没有被阻止，这一次，以一场婚礼结束。童话般的结局，她美丽的，聪明的女孩，以及必不可少的王子，欣欣向荣的王国和忠诚的臣民。

玛琳菲森将不得不放手让她离开。

她知道，毫无疑问，她永远不会真正地平静下来。知道她的一部分总是想紧紧抱住奥萝拉——比地球上和地球之外的任何其他人都要近。但是她经历了这么多活了下来——逃离了死亡的魔爪。如果这能使奥萝拉的脸上露出笑容，那么她将永远穿过无尽的硫磺和铁的地狱，如果这是她必须做的。没有其他选择。

日子一天天过去，玛琳菲森仍待在摩尔王国。河对岸的召唤越来越少了；不足为奇，因为紧张局势已经慢慢发展到几乎不存在的状态，而且奇迹般的是，人类和精灵似乎真正致力于在她的余生中和谐地生活。玛丽菲森满足于管理摩尔王国，尽量不去担心，因为奥萝拉继续把她的时间分配给所有需要她的人。每次玛琳菲森看着她离开，这真是太难受了，虽然她认为应该这样做，但是让她离开从来都不是件容易的事。只有知道她会回来，玛丽菲森才会放她走。但是她太清楚了——没有理由去折断奥萝拉的翅膀。不是为了任何事，也不是为了她的承诺。

迪亚瓦继续随心所欲飞翔，每天带回家一份报告，从不间断。随着时间的推移，报告开始混合在一起——和谐，友好，奥萝拉承诺的新的世界已经真正到来，似乎随着时间流逝事情是变得更好。尽管精灵大部分仍然留在他们的洞穴里，而摩尔人民和人类仍然生活在他们的王国里，但两国之间的活动急剧增加，包容、接纳和真正的友谊也是如此。

一切都好。

但仍然，没有关于正式结合，真正封奥萝拉为国王的女王的消息。玛琳菲森有时会担心——认为她应该更担心一些——但是一切都很美好。她现在可以过上她从未想过的平静生活了。她会很高兴一切都保持原样，并且永远不会把奥萝拉送走。这些都是她不会计较的恩赐。这是一种她会坚持的状态，只要她能坚持，她就会假装这种状态真的会永远持续下去。

在第一个清算日纪念日的前三天，迪亚瓦结束了他在阿尔斯特德的每日短途旅行回来并宣布: “我带来了婚礼即将到来的消息。”

玛琳菲森坐直身子，立刻全神贯注，丝毫不理会她胸口的抽搐，呼吸似乎很急促，“这么说，他们终于决定，时机成熟了？”

“哦，不，不，”迪亚瓦回答，用近乎单调的语气回答道。“不是菲利普和奥萝拉，女主人。” 玛琳菲森叹了口气，立刻向后靠在她坐的地方，松了一口气，恼怒和困惑一下子涌上心头。 “那就没什么大不了的了。但是请告诉我，谁**要**结婚了，迪亚瓦？”

在他能给出的所有答案中，玛琳菲森肯定不会期待这个。 “这是菲利普和精灵伯劳的婚礼，女主人，他们诚挚地邀请你参加。”

她永远不会承认，但是玛琳菲森差点从她栖息的树上摔下来。 她紧紧抓住一根树枝，眯起眼睛看着迪亚瓦，声音低沉而危险。 “如果这是某种愚蠢的玩笑，迪亚瓦……谁要结婚？”

“我**说了**，菲利普和伯劳，”迪亚瓦反驳道，看起来受到了严重的侮辱。 “如果你不相信我，你可以飞到阿尔斯特德亲自和他谈谈。”

“哦，我可以吗，我应该去吗？”玛琳菲森说，严肃地说，展开她的翅膀。“肯定会有很多事情值得讨论。” 她停顿了一下，又长长地看了迪亚瓦一眼。 “奥萝拉。她是怎么评价这桩结合的? ”

“女王通知你，你可以飞到阿尔斯特德亲自和她谈谈。”

玛琳菲森挑起一边眉毛。迪亚瓦不为所动——看起来他确实是在按照奥罗拉的指示行动。 那好吧。

去阿尔斯特德。

尽管有失尊严，但当她到达奥罗拉在城堡里的住所时，她真诚而又极度愤怒，因为她花了大部分时间试图弄清菲利普放弃与奥萝拉的关系，转而与精灵伯劳交往的一年时间里可能发生了什么。她没有与伯劳或任何精灵发生争执；如果与菲利普发生争执的话，这还有待观察。

但首先，奥萝拉（总是奥萝拉第一）。奥萝拉，站在阳台上，露出熟悉的身影，眼睛明亮而干涩，看起来好像她一直在等待着她。玛琳菲森温柔地摸了摸她的头，奥萝拉温柔地微笑着问候她。 “我就知道你会来。”

“迪亚瓦告诉了我一个他假装是真的荒唐流言，”她直截了当地说。奥萝拉扬起眉毛，嘴角上扬，露出一丝微笑。 “这不是流言蜚语。这绝对是真的。”

“**奥萝拉**，”玛琳菲森说，连想都没想就又向前迈进了一步。 “老天啊，你们俩之间发生了什么事？你一年前就该结婚了。如果不是因为英格里斯的背信弃义，你早就结婚了。菲利普被施了魔法吗？你们两个都疯了吗？”

“我向你保证没有什么比这个更难以启齿的了，”奥萝拉轻快地回答，她听起来对整个事件的转变一点也不慌乱，这完全超出了玛琳菲森的预料之外。 “这将在阿尔斯特德和精灵之间缔结一个更好的联盟——但更重要的是，他爱她，而她也很乐意接受他为自己的丈夫。”

玛琳菲森摇摇头，态度坚决，难以置信。“他爱你。他亲口告诉我的——**全心全意**。”

奥萝拉的凝视是不可思议的温柔，搅动着玛琳菲森心中一些不确定的无名东西，而她试图努力忽略。 “世事难料，玛琳菲森。 菲利普也不至于蠢到一辈子都想要得不到的人。”

**但我会**，这个念头在玛丽菲森的脑海里闪过——绝望，渴求，痛苦，她的眼睛盯着美丽，勇敢的奥萝拉，她的胃在翻转，她的声音紧紧地卡在喉咙里。她没法说话，奥萝拉只是继续说话，好像她是在谈论天气。 “菲利普知道我爱另一个人。”

她不能抱有希望。她已经失去太多了。她在过去一年中所获得的一切——稳定、荣誉、真相、宽恕、和平——所有这一切，在她的余生中，都无法弥补。如果她让自己希望，在这一刻，奥萝拉口中说的不是她绝望地想要的，她将堕落崩溃，不再完整。她从来没有像现在这样确信过。

但是她仍旧主动开口了。“以天堂之名，奥萝拉——**谁？**”

奥萝拉拉近她们之间的距离，近得玛琳菲森就能听到，**感觉**到她的心跳，她的呼吸急促。 “玛琳菲森，” 她低语，凝视着她的眼睛，眼睛一眨也不眨，奥萝拉以前叫过她的名字，上百次，上千次，但从来没有像这样说过。“你**真的**不知道吗？”

她现在知道了。就好像她一辈子从未睁眼，现在终于可以视物了。她的声音颤抖得前所未有。要求奥萝拉这样做非常自私，因为她已经承受了这么多——但她需要这些。除非奥萝拉亲口告诉她，否则她什么也做不了。 “告诉我。”

奥萝拉微笑着，一如既往的幸福，她捕获了玛琳菲森的心，使之永远成为她自己的。 “我宁愿给你看看，” 她低声说，倾身向前，把嘴凑到玛琳菲森的唇边，吻了一下——毫不害怕，毫不犹豫。玛琳菲森没有受到诅咒，但也许真爱之吻不仅仅是终结诅咒。从这个角度来看，世界似乎终于有了意义。一种持续到世界末日的爱——一种世界上任何力量都无法改变的爱。

“你确定吗？”玛琳菲森问，奥萝拉退开，朝着她微笑，把手掌放在她的脸颊上。 “因为我这辈子从来没有做过别的事情。”她伸手抓住玛琳菲森的手，试探性地和她十指交缠。“告诉我你会和我在一起。告诉我你会属于我。”

当然，玛琳菲森想，奥萝拉永远不需要问。不是这样。因为玛琳菲森从来就不是别的人的，而现在，她知道，她再也不会是了。

她再也找不到比这更好的童话般的结局了。


End file.
